


All the Love

by krusherusher



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krusherusher/pseuds/krusherusher
Summary: This is a bechloe au, set few years after the Bellas graduated from college. Beca is a booming DJ and (singer-)songwriter who lives in LA together with her three closest friends - Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy. Chloe Beale is... Well, let's just find out as this song progresses yeah? :)Edit: Wrote this months ago and still until today haven't found the inapiration to continue this so...





	All the Love

Beca is in Florida for a music video shoot for her latest single with Kygo. Everybody knows that Beca is not a morning person and they landed there even before the sun rose. So, they went to a cafe nearest to the place where they'll shoot the music video. Beca is with Stacie, Cynthia Rose and their director, Paul.

  
A few months ago...

Paul and Beca agreed to have the meeting in Beca's apartment. Thinking that this matter will be settled immediately and that they could get booze after this meeting.

"So we are choosing... Chloe. Settled?"

Paul insists on casting Chloe Grace Moretz among the choices - Selena Gomez, Teresa Palmer and Karmin.

"What. Oh c'mon, Paul. Seriously?"

"What? Don't 'oh c'mon, Paul' me. Why Beca, why? Give me 10 good and valid reasons why you don't want Chloe to be the girl. Err... I mean Chloe Grace. I can't see the point why you don't like any of them. Even Chloe Grace which you know I clearly adore, and look, she's good to work with."

Paul and Beca is in this heated discussion when Stacie enters the living room together with CR.

"Because she misses Chloe?" Stacie declares with conviction and CR, affirms it. "A lot. She misses Chloe. Her Chloe."

"Uhm. Excuse me?" Paul asks, confused.

"Dude!" Beca stands, protests and rolls her eyes towards Stacie and CR who are already running towards the kitchen.

"Yeah! Oh, hey Shawshank." Fat Amy jogs towards the kitchen too, with groceries at hand. Trying to catch up with Stacie and CR.

Beca turns to Paul who just sits there astonished. "Sorry 'bout that man. Uhm- where were we again?"

"Y-you and Chloe Grace are...?" Paul mumbles as Beca approaches him again.

"What! Dude, no! Ugh."

"Then why don't you want Chloe?"

Beca just rolls her eyes when Stacie peeks from the counter in the kitchen, sorting the groceries, "Because that's not her Chloe! Why not just go with me?"

Beca hisses at Stacie annoyingly but then aggrees with Stacie's proposal. "Whatever. You know what, why don't we just uh- cast Stacie? Besides... It's a f*ckin' Kygo song dude!"

"I know it's yours and Kygo's Beca! But the point is-" before Paul can finish his sentence, Stacie runs back to the living room to jump at Paul with pure joy. And Paul can't just protest anymore. He looks at Beca for any reactions or complain but Beca just shrugs.

"Y-yeah. Right. Stacie. Stacie Conrad. N-noted."

"Oh god. Thank you Paul! You have no idea. I've been waiting to have a project again. It's been a while since I projected this in front of the cameras." Stacie mumbles as she waves her hands above her precious body. Paul then coughs to let Stacie know that she's still on top of Paul and looks at Beca again as if asking "You sure about... this?". Again, Beca just shrugs with her signature smirk. "How the heck will I know what that shrug and smirk means?!" Paul asks himself.

When Stacie already returned to the kitchen with CR and Fat Amy, Paul straightens his polo and jeans. He clears his throat, but even before he can say a word Beca stops her.

"I mean Stacie's fine, yeah? See? You've fallen under her spell too! I bet Kygo won't protest too, Paul. Also, she's just exactly what you might need in the music video right? Stacie can sing and dance too. And she's prettier as those women that you wanted to cast."

Paul just sighs and Beca takes this as a confirmation that the case is closed. She doesn't have to worry about talking about Chloe to other people. She doesn't have to remember every moment she have spent with Chloe way back in college. She never have to conjure that moment in the shower with Chloe, playing on loop in her head.

Every smile, every tear, every laughter. Literally everything about Chloe Beale. Everything about what they've been through together.

But that's just inside her head. This is reality. Whatever Beca does, wherever she goes, it's still Chloe the she can see. It's still Chloe that she will always choose. She can never in a million times change that. She tried, but she can't. She just can't.

Beca can never forget Chloe Beale. The way her baby blue eyes flickered when they first met. The bluest of blue she's ever seen in her life. How those eyes glimmer everytime they give those lingering looks ateach other. How she bats her long eyelashes everytime she gives that wink. How this girl can easily light up a room brighter than any other star with, just one smile. How she, Chloe, can flip up Beca's messed up day without even trying hard.

_"Oh god. I can't believe it. Who can ever resist this feeling? I clearly cannot."_

Who in the world can ever resist Chloe Beale?

_"Ugh. Fuck. Dammit. Beca, just - don't!"_

Beca shakes her head to escape from the trance she's in and tries to steer her head to another subject, which is Paul who sits there, still in shock with what he have witnessed. "I'll just get some booze. You, uh, want me to get you some too?", Beca directs to Paul only to get out of that zone.

"So that's how Stacie got in? Stacie, the long legs? Stacie Conrad, long legs?", Fat Amy tries to burst the bubble again, as they enter the cafe.


End file.
